Gravity
by ElizzabethE3
Summary: My body convulsed in shock as my crying slowed to an easy whimper. Edward stood motionless in the center of the room with pieces for my fiancé scattered around him." Summary inside. Mature for violence/sexual content. Updated almost daily.REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Reunited

What if Edward had never returned to Bella after leaving her in New Moon. What if instead of Sam, a coven of wandering vampires find poor broken hearted Bella, barely holding onto life. After being saved by a kind hearted Vampire named Vanessa, Bella quickly takes to a vampire lifestyle. When Bella returns to Forks with a new life and a new finance, will her love for Edward be avoidable?

"I died here" I looked deep into Vanessa golden eyes. "I never planned on returning"

"Forks is your home, your birthplace and your rebirth place" she giggled, I frowned. "You have loved ones here and we love the weather here" She leaned over to put her hand on the shoulder "You and our coven belong here"

I slumped back into the stiff leather seats, crossed my arms a pretended to pout. My constant fighting with Vanessa was tiring me. It was useless, once she spoken there was no changing her mind. Three cars loaded with vampires were on their way to little old Fork. Everyone was thrill to relocated, especially to the hospitable Cullens' residence. I was terrified. I had not seen or heard from any one of the Cullen since I was human, and as far as they knew I still was, well into my thirties. They had completely abandoned me, and that same night Edward left me in those wood, I was reborn.

For hours I laid there on the comforting cold dirt floor, tears burning in my eyes. It took far too long to pick myself out of the dirt and wander. I found my self walking along the empty highway in the rain. Every few minuets a car would pass and I would flinch in their blinding head lights. As the night turned to early morning I crossed the abandoned highway. In a flash, a blink of an eye I was taken out by silver viper bolting down the road. Vanessa told me I was screaming for Edward the whole time during my suffering. From the moment their car made contact with my weakened soul, to the moment Vanessa's venom took that soul away, Edward was all I screamed for. I don't remember much of my rebirth, I had to be retold too many time and every time the story changed. Vanessa, Henry, and Dalton had been there, and each of their stories differed. But my persistent cries for Edward never changed. They always asked me about him and every time I denied that I even knew who Edward was, that I must have made him up in my delirium.

As we passed by the weather worn sign that read 'Welcome to Fork' my body began to shake. I fidgeted with the absurdly expensive diamond ring on my finger as we inched closer to my past.

"Babe?" Dalton's warm hand on my knee made me jump. "You have that look on your face, you're thinking to much again" He smirked at me and rubbed my knee gently. "Are you alright?" I wanted to scream NO, I wanted to tell him to stop the car and turn around, but I couldn't and part of me didn't want to.

"Yes my love, I am just fine, anxious I guess" I gave him a fake reassuring smile as he turned back to face the road. The Trytants were my family now, and Dalton my Fiancé, the Cullen's were to be my hosts, my friends and no more.

The house hadn't changed a bit. After ten long years in was exactly the same. Dalton had come around to open my door and assisted myself and Vanessa out of his car. The two cars behind us pulled up and my coven, my family and I gather in the front of the Cullens' house. While Henry, Melissa and Rochelle approached the house, the front door to the Cullen manor swung open.

"Vanessa, darling, How wonderful it is to see you" I swung myself behind Dalton as Esme's beautiful voice rang through the front yard.

"Esme, my dear friend, I am elated that you are welcoming my family and myself to your darling home" Vanessa scurried gracefully to were Esme stood and embraced her passionately.

"Come in my friend, "Esme held the door open as all six of us crawled into the Cullens' manor. I tried my hardest to stay hidden from any recognizable eyes.

"Vanessa!" Carlise boomed from the front room embracing Vanessa as Esme did "Welcome, welcome all" He turned to face the great room and then shouted four named that made me wince "Alice! Rosalie! Emmet! EDWARD!" his name rang in my ear and I clung tighter to Dalton. The graceful Cullens filed into the busy front room, I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Esme" Vanessa Began "you have met most of my family, Henry, my mate" Henry nodded respectfully. He is a man of very few word but his mere presence made you comfortable. He was always like a father to me. Easing me into my vampire life with such incite and motivation that I took to the lifestyle with enthusiasm and ease. "Melissa and Rochelle" The young beautiful girl smiled brightly. Always such suck ups, those two, but adorable fun they are to have around. They are like sisters, both my age but two years younger than I. They still acted like newborns in many ways. "Dalton, my dear friend" Dalton reached out to shake Carlise's hand and place a gentle kiss on Esme's. Dalton is twenty-two in physical form, but 78 in years. He is smart, compassionate but always found himself much to preoccupied to be much of a fiancé anymore. Still I was please to be his betroved, I was also to distracted to be wrapped up in a relationship when we have an eternity to work it out.

I knew I was next "And the greatest addition to my family, Dalton's Betroved, Beautiful talented Bella" I lifted my head as I saw the tension in the room tighten. Vanessa held me on a pedestal, above her other creations. She is wrapped up constantly in my talents as a vampire.

There was silence for what felt like forever, unbearable, deathly silence. I hadn't breathed one breath since I stepped through the door.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Alice's high pitched vice shrilled through the house. She flung herself at me just as I was about to burst into tear. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and she lifted me off the ground. Emmet followed her. He kissed me repeatedly on the forehead. I was so overwhelmed with love from my old friends. Even jasper rubbed my shoulders and smiled brightly.

"Bella! HOW?! WHEN!?" Alice was jumpy and excited, overwhelmed almost as I was.

"I..I" I looked through the crowd of Vampire searching for Edward but he was no where to be found. "Vanessa" I mumbled as I gently pushed Alice away from me. "She saved me" my distant eyes scanned the crowd of beloved faces.

"You must tell us all about it" Carlise spoke with enthusiasm in his voice as his arms warped around me.

We settled in fast. It turned out the house had changed a lot. There was a large addition to the back of the manor to accommodate my coven. I shared a room with Vanessa of course. She didn't like to have me out of her sight. I felt like her pet, always have.

"So you know the Cullens well" She asked folding one of her blouses. Her voice was stern but careful. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I have not thought of them as friends for many year my dear Vanessa. The fact that they welcome me with open arm is surprising considering how they left me for dead" I did not have to explain much to her, she understood almost immediately.

"Edward" She mumbled "Why did I not see this before?" She smiled to her self and attempted to meet my eye but I kept them gazing and wandering. "I always wondered why you knew so much about our kind before you were one."

"Edward is nothing to me now" I managed to say ever so monotone "Once my heart beat for only him and as you know, my heart beats to longer" I smiled and left the room.

While wandering down the hall a familiar tone echoed through the house. Gentle, and comforting I could not remember where I had heard it before. I followed the beautiful noise until I stood at the door way to a small den, full of windows and one large piano.

"You look well" His velvet voice hadn't changed a bit. I could tell he was shaking, nervous maybe. He stopped playing and stood up to face me. For along time I looked into his golden eyes, chills running up and down my spine. He stared at me for a while before he spoke again. "Do you remember that song I was playing just now?" he tilted his head with interest.

"Y…yes" I trembled "I recognize it" He turned from me and began play it again, softly. Slowly and carefully I stepped closer to him, hovering at first then taking a seat next to him.

"I used to hum it for you" He sign "While you slept" I looked down and bit down on my lip to keep it from trembling to keep myself from bursting into tears. My lullaby, he had written it for me.

"I remember" I muttered and stood up. He stopped immediately and looked up at me. Sad, longing, desperate eyes. I looked away, crossing my arms and tried to be stern and strong. I stood their simply gazing at him, mesmerized.

"Darling" Daltons voice startled me from the doorway. "Ah, Edward" He walked over with welcome arms. "I see you've met my Izzy" I winced at that name. Dalton called me this little pet name consistently no matter how many times I asked him not to. Edward gave me a look of sincere confusion and then nodded.

"I've known your…'Izzy'… well for some time, my old friend. When she was my Bella" Edward smiled and then excused himself.

"Weird" Dalton mumbled. "Is something going on here?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"No" I said sternly "Edward was just an old friend"

"Wait, while you were human?" He look confused "How did that monster manage to maintain a friendship with you?" I gave him a deadly look. I was furious that he called Edward a monster. "What Izz, that boy doesn't have the cleanest record here!"

"Edward took great care of me as human" My voice was angry and protective "He loved me passionately" Realizing I shouldn't have said this I stormed out of the den. Dalton was the jealous type. He would look more into this.

The next morning Carlise held a meting in dining room he had designed just for show. All the vampires curiously sat at this absurdly huge mahogany table listening intently to Carlise and his new house rules.

"Hunting has created some problems" Carlise continued "We will go once to twice a week and groups will go six at a time." He paused and looked over all of us with paternal eyes "Most of you are well aware that La Push is strictly off limits unless you wish to become a werewolf's chew toy" Alice let of a little giggle and Rosalie smirked. "The first hunting group will go tonight. I will take Jasper and those unfamiliar with the land. Dalton, Vanessa, girls, and Henry, we leave at midnight tonight"

"What about Isabella" Dalton interrupted.

"She is very familiar with out lands, dear Dalton, She will be going with Alice, Edward, Esme, Rose, and Emmet tomorrow evening"

"I will not have it" Dalton began to yell as a kicked him under the table.

"No, no, Carlise is right, I know these lands well I will not be needing a guide. Besides I would love to hunt with my dear old friend, ALICE" I emphasized her name to make it clear it was only her I wanted to spend time with.

That evening I saw snuggled into the couch in the great room, gazing intently at the over sized TV as Emmet flipped through the channels. My family, including Jasper and Carlise, readied to head out to their hunting. Dalton placed a light kiss at the top of my head and gave me a look that implied 'be good'. The house was quiet, scary almost. I just sat there for the longest time, thinking. I watched Emmet and Rose snuggle in their comfy chair and smile at each other.

"Emmet" I finally began "Where is.. Edward" Emmet gave me a look, I thought I heard him mumble 'wouldn't you like to know"

"In his room" Rose answered "I'd be careful if I were you, he's grumpy" I nodded in thanks then jumped up, taking my time as I inched upstairs.

I knocked four times. No reply. I opened the door carefully.

"Did I say you could come in?" His soft voice sounded almost sarcastic. Terrified, I continued in

"can we talk?" I asked hesitantly, closing the door behind me.

"Won't your dear Dalton be furious with you?"

"I don't know, will he?" I asked.

"Yes, he hates the idea we were 'friends'" He turned to look at me. "Sit" he motioned the chair across from him. I took a seat and stared into his painful eyes. "so how are you liking it?"

"What?'

"The life of a vampire. The life you always dreamed of"

"This isn't how I dreamed it" I admitted. He looked down, looking ashamed for being rude. There was a pause of silence. Many comments built up behind my lip and I struggled to keep them back.

"I..I came back for you" Edward began. "Three months after I had left, I came back"

"What?" I didn't know what else to say, I heard him loud and clear.

"I loved you, I couldn't be away from you. When I came back and Charlie had announced you missing." he shuttered. "I assumed you dead. I looked for you, tried to hunt you down."

"I guess you didn't expect me to be.. This" I pointed to myself.

"Bella" he grabbed my hand and held it in his. "The only reason I'm still existing is from the mere hope that I'd find you again one day" He kneeled in from of me and place my hand against his cheek. I flinched at his touch. He hands once cold, were warm as could be. "And here you sit" He dropped my hand "engaged to a pig, a dirt bag" He stood up and looked disgusted. "If only you knew what you were getting yourself into"

"Edward" I cried grabbing at his hand. I looked down ashamed.

"This is what I deserve" Edward began. "I shouldn't have left you. I thought I was protecting you"

"No!" I jumped up furious "You weren't protecting me. You left me. You dumped me. YOU BROKE MY HEART." I started to turn and walk out the door. I shouldn't be here. I had a finace. I had obligations to him. I couldn't let Edward dazzle me back in love with him. It took me far to long to let someone else into my life I wasn't about to give it all up for him.

"Bella" My mumbled as I stormed. I turned around to see him sitting hunched over with his face in his hand. "I'm not asking you to choose me. I'm not asking you to drop everything and come back with me. You couldn't even if you wanted to"

"What? Yes I could" I claimed defensively as I swung his door open.

"No" he shook his head. "You were made for him, He would kill you if you left him"

"No he wouldn't" I claimed with almost a question. "You don't know him! HE LOVES ME" I slammed the door shut behind me and from the room I heard Edward shout "NO He doesn't"

As I tipped toed downstairs tears welled in my eyes. I dropped myself down on the couch. Rose, all wrapped up in Emmet's arms looked at me with worry.

"Sounds like that went well" Emmet joked. Rose nudged him and told him to be nice. I slumped down more into the couch.


	2. Electricity

"Bella" Edwards soft velvet voice sent shivers down my spine, shaking me out of my day dream. The sun was streaming in through the curtains in bright yellow strips and the great room was empty and quiet. I had completely forgotten how long I had been sitting here in quite. "Bella?" I turned around, shocked almost. "Carlise and everyone are on their way back due to the delightful weather" Sarcasm evident in his soft voice.

"Oh" I shrugged and turned back around.

"I just thought you're like to know" He jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to me. "Cause I thought you'd be missing your darling finace" He rolled his eye and crossed his arms

"Oh please EDWARD!" I raised my voice. "Are you jealous?"

"No"

"Good, you shouldn't be"

"Why the hell not!? You're his, you're supposed to be mine" He bit down on his lip. I smirked, pleased with myself. He was jealous.

"I was yours Edward" I turned to him carefully. Hesitantly I reached out to touch his face, softly running my fingertips along his jaw line. "But I'm definitely not HIS" Edward brought his hand to mine, pushing my palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes, embracing my touch.

"They're near" Edward opened eyes. "About two minuets away" he whispers.

I let my fingers crawl along his cheek and through his hair until my hand cupped the side of his head. I turned to face him and he moved in the be closer to me. Hardly inches between us. I let my other hand reach up to his face and my finger tips gently brushed his lips. A deep longing in his eyes made me see he wanted me as much as I wanted him. Slowly and gently he let his lips touch mine. A soft, harmless kiss. Feeling the heat, the electricity and passion in the slightest touch. Tingles ran from my bottom lip through my spine. As I slowly pulled away I felt him grab my wrist in urgency.

"Do not say anything to Dalton" he whispered with serious eyes. "Do not lead on that you and I are even on speaking terms" He reached up and brushed the hair away from my face. He brought his hand back down to cup my chin and look hard into my eyes "I promised that I would always love you"

In that instant I wanted to fall into his arms and love him passionately. In that instant I felt whole and right and free. In that instant everything was how it was supposed to be. My Edward had always been mine. He was gone before I had the chance to open my eyes; before I could let him know that I loved him too. The front door swung open and in trudged Dalton followed by the rest of my family.

"Izz!" Dalton cried as I scurried to stand up, still dazed by passion from Edward. "Babe" He embraced me. I stood like a wall waiting for him to let go. Edward stood in the corner with a smile on his face, watching me struggle in Dalton's arms.

"You're.. um.. Back early" I struggled to say.

"Yes, Carlise thought we were far to noticeable to be out in the sun." He shrugged

"We will go back out tonight" Carlise interrupted. Vanessa kissed my cheek as I welcomed her home. The great room filled up with very bored and thirsty vampires. I could hardly stand sitting around, so anxious to see Edward.

"Bella" Edwards voice rung in my ears. I sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the television. I looked up at him like a giddy child, but his face was stern and emotionless. "Your book" He dropped the thick literature on my leg. "Try not to leave it sitting around." He walked off and I felt a part of me throbbing with pain. Dalton smirked from his chair in the corner, obviously please from the lack of compassion shown between me and Edward. Suddenly I understood. I anxiously opened my novel and in it found a small piece of paper tucked into chapter 4.

'Juliet,

you will meet me in the garage tonight after everyone leaves. Bring a jacket.

-Romeo.'

I crushed the note up and shoved it into my pocket as slick as I could.


	3. Forks High School

It was dangerously dark out that night. Typical Forks clouds covered the night sky, not leaving the slightest hint of light. I had little trouble navigating the short distance between the main house and the almost as large garage. Through the single window of this massive car shed I could see the slightest hint of a dim blue light that guided me, lured me almost. I hesitated when I reached out for the handle of the door. Dalton had left with the others not long ago. Being as paranoid as I am I looked all around. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

"You're late" I cool breath was breath on my neck. I gentle breath that had not been there but seconds ago. The stealth and surprise of Edwards sudden closeness not only made me jump but I felt my heart hit the bottom of my stomach. After catching my breath, and my feet from almost falling over and turned the door knobbed and stepped into the blue lighted garage without acknowledging Edward.

"I'm fairly on time" I finally turned and gave him a smile "I came at a safe time"

"You right" He nodded staring hard into my eyes "wouldn't want to come too early and get caught" He smiled, a somewhat fake looking smile and wandered off into the darkness of the vehicle cave. I frantically searched for the light as soon as he turned his back. While running my fingers gently along the wall Edward started up a surprisingly quite car, tucked into the back corner. The headlights flicked on, causing me to jump but feel somewhat relieved. No knowing if I was welcomed or not, I wandered curiously over to the car. I cautiously grabbed the handle and stepped into a familiar passenger seat.

"Ah, the Volvo" I smiled to myself slowly running my hand over the dash board.

"This car is ancient" Edward sighed, appreciating the dusty vehicle as I did.

"you're one to talk, what are you like 119 now?" I looked at him with a wide smile. He ignored me We inched out of the driveway, keeping it as quite as possible. That's' probably why he pulled out the Volvo rather then one of his more favorable, obnoxiously loud and fast cars.

After far too much silence I busted out in questions

"Where are we going"

"Away from the house" He said, so matter of-fact.

"Eh, yeah but where?"

"Somewhere, where we can be alone and talk"

"We can't do that at the house, there's plenty of rooms?"

"We can't get caught talking"

"What why? Do you have a girlfriend" I was joking around but as soon as the words escaped my mouth I slumped back into me seat and bit on my bottom lip.

"No Bella" he looked at me with those painful eyes again.. "but _you_ have a fiancé who will gladly kill us both if he feel threatened by our relationship at all" Once again with him matte-of-fact tone with such sincerity that shivers went down my spine.

"Dalton wouldn't" I shook my head

"Bella, he _would"_

_We pulled into a familiar dark parking lot passing a worn sign that read "Forks High school" I laughed to myself, remembering this school. A lot ran through my mind in the two minuets it took Edward to find a parking spot he liked. How did the school react when I disappeared? How did Charlie react? Things I never really considered until now. I was always so wrapped up and distracted in my vampire life._

_My door opened and Edward was there with a hand helping me out of the car. He held onto my hand as we walked, almost glided over to the side door to the school. I was almost surprised it wasn't locked. He started dragging me threw the dark school. We passed by several empty, spooky looking classrooms until we stopped in front of one. He let go of my hand I scurried through the door. I followed with caution, still so confused as to why we were here. He flashed me a bright, excited smile that warmed my heart as he took a seat at on old, large blacktopped desk. Here we were, in Biology._

"_right here" He patted the seat next to him, His old seat "right here is were I debated killing your innocent human body. Right here is where I smelled your sweet scent for the first time" He sighed "Right here is were I laid my eyes on the love of my existence." He bit on his lip as I slowly inched over the take that seat next to him._

_His white hand reached up and pushed the hair away from my face. I leaned in anxiously into his touch. His fingers lightly glided down my neck and brush the hair behind my shoulder. We sat there in quite for a while. His fingers fidgeted with my elaborately expensive earrings as I closed my eyes and enjoyed his every touch. When his soft fingertip ran across my lip my eyes flashed open. We met deep in a gaze he broke the silence._

"_Your Dalton is much more a threat then you think" He was whispering, I focused on his soft moving lips. "He even personally threatened me to stay away from you" He grabbed my wrist with a stiff hard grip "He will kill you if you lead on the slightest bit that there is any such thing as you and I" I shook my head in disagreement hardly paying attention to his word. Both of his hands flew up and grabbed my face looking deep into my eyes with a serious and dark glare. I could've sworn he was growling "Bella I'm not going to let him hurt you. We can't be together. I can't love you anymore. " His hard, burning grip on face brought no effect to his word. I still stared at him with passionate disbelief. "Kelsey was his last wife, he killed her while she was still a new born Bella. He will kill you" Those word finally shook me out of my love struck gaze. Suddenly I felt terror and grief. To love Edward meant my life was in danger. I gently placed my hands on his. His tight, serious grip on my face changed to an appreciating grasp._

"_I love you" I whispered. He looked down for a minuet, collecting his thoughts or hiding tears, I wasn't sure, but when he look up his face looked confident and certain. He moved closer to me. So close I could feel he cool sweet breath in my face. I closed my eyes, nervous to have him so close to me and otherwise quietly enjoy him being so near. I felt his soft, cold lip gently brush up against mine. His hands released my face and tangled into my hair. He pulled my head to him, crushing my lip passionately against his own. My hands reached over to wrap comfortably around his neck. My lips parted as his did enjoying his sweet breath as it filled my mouth. I couldn't help but pull closer into his embrace as he released a soft, grunt like moan slowly pulling me on top of him. Our kissing became rougher, much more intense. I could passion and want filling the space where safety and self-control used to absorb Edward during our brief make-out sessions. His hands moved wildly through my hair grabbing my face and knotting strand in between his fingers. I was comfortable on his lap, legs scandalously stranding his waist. Realizing I hadn't come up for air in at least ten minuet I broke our tangled lips and gasped for an unneeded but habitual deep breath. His anxious lip wandered to my cheek slowly moving down to my neck. I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my, and his way. His hands moved quickly down my back to gently rub the skin underneath my shirt. I unconsciously let out a soft moaned, enjoying his soft lips on my sensitive neck. _

_The sudden excitement from the small noise of enjoyment I made, caused him to grab me roughly and toss me onto the desk behind me. His lips wandered to my collar bone, leaning me down onto the table to lay flat on my back with my legs uncomfortably hanging off the end on either side of him. I reached around his neck, immediately encouraging him to come back to my burning lips. His kisses returned to me with even more want and affection behind them. I let my hand cautiously move down to his waist line. I pushed my fingers underneath his shirt, gently touching the definition in his stomach. While my hands moved father south his kissing slowed with distraction. I fidgeted with his belt, not sure how far to push this situation. He pushed himself up a little to look me in the eye. I couldn't read his expression. He pulled me to sit up with him._

"_Not yet" He mumbled, just as disappointed as I was. I pouted and crossed my arm, anxious lust still burning inside me. He smiled at me, amused almost as my bottom lip poked up like a child. He embraced me tightly, wrapping his arms around me, cradling me gently. "My Bella" he whisper. "Only my Bella, I won't have it any other way"_

"_And Dalton?" I cried into his muscular arms. "Can't we run away together?" He shook his head._

"_Three choices"_

"_name them" I pulled away ready to way our options._

"_We become friends, hardly friend, stay safe and you marry Dalton"_

"_No" I shook my head "Not an option"_

"_Agreed" He smiled "We run" He shrugged "But we leave everyone else in danger._

"_Take them with us?" I asked_

"_We will be hunted" He replied. "Either way"_

"_Next" I shrugged._

"_We reveal our love. Hope for the best and if Dalton react like he says he will… We fight"_

"_That one" I nodded._

"_Dalton, Henry, Vanessa, maybe even the girls may have to die" He frowned "It also puts all of us in danger. Anyone could get hurt"_

"_I just want to make this right" I reached up to touch his pale face._

"_We better get back, the sun will be up soon" He grabbed my hand and assisted me off the desk. My hand didn't leave his until we walked through the front door._


	4. Rape

I spent most of the bright sunny day curled up in the large, worn green chair that sat in the corner of my and Vanessa's room. Over the past years I couldn't even remember how many books I had read. Everything from fantasies to science fiction to non fiction book, somehow I always found my nose buried in some form of literature. When I got home from my eye opening evening with Edward he allowed me to dip into his wonderful stash of novels. He personally picked one that he thought would 'tickle my fancy.' Exact words, no lie. I found serenity in my comfy old chair, halfway through my intensely interesting literature when Vanessa came stumbling in.

"Bella Darling" She nodded at me slightly as I picked my head up from out of the book. "reading as usual" She smiled and wandered over to sit on the arm of my chair, immediately making me stiff, fearful she could read my face, obviously over pleased with myself.

"Have a nice hunt?" I asked automatically as she examined the cover of my book with a curious face.

"Indeed, found myself a ferocious wolf" She snickered and stood up. "And yourself? Spend it reading?"

"Yes" I was quick to answer. My reply sounded too defensive, too sketchy.

"Run into Edward at all last night" She raised an eyebrow.

"errr" I stuttered "Y..Yeah"

"Things still hostile between you two?" She asked without a suspicious tone.

"Sort of" I shrugged" He lent me this book" I waved the novel at her then stood up sitting it on the chair behind me. I wandered over to the bed and plopped myself down.

"Don't let Dalton find out" She chuckled taking a seat next to me. There was an awkward silence for a while until Vanessa finally stood up. "Well enjoy your hunt tonight" She began her way out of the room then stopped at the door way. "And when you're ready to tell me the truth about you and Edward, your secret is safe with me" She winked and walked away leaving me nervous and breathless.

I stood anxiously and thirsty in the foyer, trying hard to tie my shoes in a way that ensured they stayed tied. I admired my new sweater in the small mirror by the steps. I wanted to look impressive, cute even but not be obvious about it. Tight Flattering jeans that accented my favorite curves and a long blue sweater that hugged my body seemed perfectly appropriate.

"You're wearing the sweater I bought you" Alice cheered as she galloped down the steps. I nodded happily. "You look great" She reached out to hug me and placed a friendly kiss on my cheek. She drew back to look into my eyes. "You most be dying Bella your eyes are pitch black it's almost frightening"

"I'm rather good with my self control" I corrected her "I don't need to feed too often"

Emmet, Rosalie and Esme flowed into the foyer later followed by a casually late Edward. Dalton found in necessary to see me off, forcing an over dramatic kiss on my lips before pushing me out the door encouraging me to hurry home.

Before I knew it I was running off into the darkness. A comfortable speed that kept wind blowing in my hair, a speed that match Edward's, who chose to stay near by me. As Esme, Rose , and Emmet found their own direction to pursue, Edward lured me in his path. We came to a stop at the edge of a small clearing. He pulled me close to him, Embracing me roughly burying his head in my hair.

"I don't trust Dalton one bit" Edward began. "He thoughts about you are very obscene." I drew back and gave him a confusing look.

"what are you talking about?" I asked, still locked in his arms.

"He wants… you" Edward shrugged and then dipped his head. "And I don't like it at all. He's a terrible pig with a terrible mind"

"He wants what Edward?" My tone was harsh and loud now. He shushed me. "Sex?" I questioned.

"Yeah" He frowned.

"No, no, no" I shook my head. "I told him no sex until we were married…" I trialed off. "But… I'm not going to marry him" I met Edward's caring gaze again.

"Try not to let yourself be alone with him" He pleaded "But if you need me, I will try to stay close"

"I can take care of myself" I reassured him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

We spent most of that evening cuddling in the dark meadow, only leaving each others arms to pursue near by prey that, to their misfortune, crossed our thirsty paths. Edward was somewhat drawn back from my vicious hunting methods but I proved to be far more successful that him. Edward insisted that I return home earlier than he to mislead our families. I thought it was a fine idea and headed home far before sunrise.

A dim early morning light filled the house. Almost all was quiet except for impatient Dalton waiting for me in my room. My heart nearly jumped out of my throat when I found him sitting in my chair.

"Home early!" he exclaimed. I nodded and walked over to my bed, kicking off my shoes. He scurried over and took a seat far to close to me. He sat there very uncomfortable for about two minuets until his hand reached up to touch my face. He kissed me lightly, no where near as sweat or satisfying as Edward's kisses, but a duty that I reluctantly obliged to. After long minuets of his sloppy, wet tongue carelessly thrashing against my own, Dalton broke the weak seal of our lips to begin kissing my neck. I criticized his every action in my head, harshly comparing his moves to Edward's charm. I allowed Dalton to continue for a few more minuets until I pulled back from him.

"Dalton" I began turning my head to cease his annoying kisses. "I can't" His eyes met mine with a cruel, threatening glare. Fear suddenly shivered through me as tried to jump up, debating weather or not to make a run for it. His hand came up to my throat, grasping it and throwing me farther back onto the bed. I tried to swallow, ready myself to shout for help but Dalton's grip tightening around my neck.

"You will" He growled between his teeth. I began to shake and buck in rejection beneath him. His cold hand wandered underneath my shirt, rubbing my stomach at first, then ripping the fabric away from my body. I felt a tears beginning to well in my eyes as the situation became more and more real to me. His strength was surprising. I was thankful breathing was not a necessity for me or else the esophagus crushing force on my throat would have surely killed my human body. A disgusting smirk spread across his face as he admired my half naked torso. His cold hands traveled to the button of my pants, carelessly ripping them off of me. He swung his leg around to straddle me and otherwise pin me to the bed.

"Don't worry Bella" His hand reached up to touch my face as I shuddered underneath his palm "I will be gentle" He smiled at me. "I'm going to let go of your throat now, you scream and I rip your head off understand?" His hand gently came off my neck as I nodded obediently. I whimpered slightly as the welling of tears poured over onto my cheek. Edward would be home soon, He would hear Dalton's thoughts. Alice would see this, surely she would save me.

His cold hands were felt between my thighs, gently pushing them away from each other allowing him to position himself between me. He pushed himself up to stand on his knees over me. He grabbed at his shirt pulling it off of himself. My hand laid a crossed my chest as I shivered. He grabbed my wrists and threw them over my head. Dalton quickly snapped the small piece of fabric that connected the cups of my bra, quickly exposing me to him. I immediately became more fearful. And slightly self conscious. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was somewhere else as his rough hand began harshly kneading my breasts. I release I soft whimper as I attempted to choke back tears. I heard him snicker and then start undoing his belt. As I felt him adjusting to take off his jean I began full out crying.

"Shut up" He growled, smacking me across my face. I brought my cold hand up to sooth the pain throbbing on my cheek.

"Dalton, please" I begged closing my eye so tight so I wouldn't have to see him exposed. Again he laughed and tugged at my underwear. And there I was. Naked, legs spread and about to loose the only bit of virtue I felt I had left. I felt his body inch closer and closer to the space between my legs. Out of fear, or maybe it was a reflex I brought my knee up quickly to roughly nudge him in his sensitive manhood. When he withdrew in pain I scurried up to my feet. His quick recovery from the blow surprised me. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me clear across the room. I tumbled into my chair making it fly into the wall with a loud thud. Dalton was coming over to me frighteningly furious speed with a look of pure anger on his face. I took in a deep un-needed breath and then screamed, a loud, ear shattering, scream. Dalton drew back, his loathsome face turned to an expression of fear. The next works echoing out of my mouth sent him into a defensive pose. I called for Edward.


	5. Rave

"What did you just say?" Dalton asked warily. I buried my face in my hands trying hard to escape this situation. I felt him inch closer to me breathing heavily. "Whose name did you just call out!?" he yelled now. I whimpered, curling my legs up to my chest, trying hard to shelter myself. He started growling. Dalton's cold hand wrapped around my ankle quickly jerking my legs away from me and off the chair.

"Edward please!" I shouted automatically again through a broken voice. Dalton brought his hand up to my throat putting much harder pressure on me than before. My tiny hands wrapped around is wrists trying to defend myself, push him away from me. My body lifted off the chair as I dangled from his grip. Dalton chuckled at my easy defeat while I choked helplessly in his hands. I closed my eyes tight, waiting to no longer feel. Hoping my depletion would come quickly and painlessly. Dalton began shouting at me but I blocked out his cruel words preparing for my end.

"Bella" I musical, soft voice from the door way shook me into attention. My eyes fluttered open to meet the furious gaze of my angle frozen at the doorway. Everything happened so fast I was hardly able to comprehend the situation. Edward moved to swiftly to Dalton who released me immediately to defend himself. Edward threw him into the wall behind the bed causing Dalton and large chucks of drywall to fall onto the mattress. I scurried back over to my chair, still shaken and crying and covered myself with a throw. I watched in horror and relief as Edward continued to throw Dalton around. My angel ripped off Dalton's limbs until the helpless monster begged for mercy. Edward looked back at me for reassurance for what he was about to do. My hair a mess, dark eye make-up streaming down my face and my whole body unable to stop convulsing in fear gave Edward the reasons he needed to finally reach out and tear Daltons head clear off his neck.

The morning light that streamed in through my thick curtain illuminated the bright red blood that puddle on my bedroom floor. My lip trembled as my sobbing stopped. Edward stood motionless in the center of the room with pieces for my fiancé scattered around him. It took five minuets for Edward to collect himself and jolt over to close and lock the door. He walked carefully over to where I was, kneeling in front of me, placing his bloody hands on either arm of the chair.

"I'm… I'm sorry" Edward began, looking down. "I should've been here quicker, I should've known better than to leave you alone with him. I shouldn't have done that in front of you" I shook my head, allowing my eyes to lock with his. "The things he was thinking, Bella, it pushed me over the edge" He groaned "And now we're both in great danger"

I leaned over falling gracefully into his arms. He cradled me with care as I sobbed into sweater. He spent about ten minuets rocking me back and forth. I wanted him to tell me it was okay now, I wanted him to remind me that I was safe but he didn't. He just held onto me, kissing the top of my head and squeezing me tightly until I relaxed.

"I love you" he whispered when my crying finally stopped. "Don't be afraid, I'm going to take care of you"

"I love you too" I choked.

"Good" he smiled, releasing his hold on me. "Put something comfortable on, and pack a small bag of necessities." He tone was smooth, cool and careful as he encouraged me to get up. "We need to leave now before anyone comes looking for us."

"Leave?" I asked trying to tip toe around the pieces of Dalton. I stood confused as Edward dug through my dresser drawers flinging clothes at me. I tried hard to catch them while still keeping the blanket secure around me. I slipped quickly into under garments Edward had flung at me and let the blanket drop while I scurried to get the rest of myself together. Edward kept his back turned politely as I dressed.

"Holy shit!" I scream loudly. Feeling a freezing cold hand wrap around my ankles. Fearful but curious I look down to see Dalton's dismembered arm grasping my leg. I kicked at it in defense.

"you're alright" Edward turned around with an adorably confused look on his face.

"He- He's still alive" I choked out in fear.

"Well yes" Edward sighed hurrying over to comfort me. "Bella we need to hurry"

He shoved some of my clothes into the small bag he managed to dig out of my closet. I struggled with my shirt as Edward counted through the money he had in his wallet.

"Henry's coming" He stood up frozen with an indecisive look on his face. He paced from the door to the window twice before pulling the biggest window in the room open. I quickly fumbled with my shoe laces and hurried over to him.

"Jump" he encourage me. I shook my head and grabbed his hand, afraid that at any minuet he might abandon me. I swung the bag over my should as he scooped me into his arms. Edward bent down and stepped off the window sill, plummeting us two story from the bedroom. The little streams of sunlight shining between the cloud illuminated both of our pale complexions as Edward dragged me to the garage. The brighter light exposed Edward's mess and wear from his early fight. The skin on his arm was nearly ripped off but looked like it was healing already. His face and clothes were splashed with blood, his hands especially covered.

**Hey readers! I'm trying to spit out a chapter everyday now but I'd love more feed back. Don't worry there's a lot more story to come. Please review even the smallest comment keeps me pumped on writing!**


	6. Run

My paranoia was overwhelming as we stepped into the garage. Edward marched over to the farthest front corner of the car mansion and ripped a tan cover off of a sleek, almost awkward looking car. I searched anxiously out the window, afraid we were being followed, before wandering very carefully to my bloody beaten angle.

"The opposite of inconspicuous" I commented about Edward's flashy car. She flashed me a smile that made my heart jump so high, all of my worries seemed to melt from my mind. "Where'd you get this monster?"

"A Bugatti Veyron" He sighed as he yanked his shirt over his head. "It's the most expensive car in the world" My eyes widened. Partly from the over priced vehicle my hand laid on, and mostly from Edward's beautiful half naked body before me. He grabbed a simple white t-shirt from inside his space ship like car and wiped the blood away from his face with his old one, afterwards throwing it carelessly aside. He walked over to me slowly, noticing me just standing there observing him intently. Edward pushed my shin up to look him in the eye. He placed a soft kiss on my lips, careful not to push me after such an experience.

"I don't know how you do it" He whispered, his lips less than in inch from mine. I ignored him, trying to push myself forward, trying to press my lips to his again. "It's just.. No matter what happens you're just okay" He sounded confused and amazed and almost like he was asking a question.

"I'm a big girl" I whispered against his lips before crushing my face to his. He pushed me down with a smile on his face.

"Get in the car Bella, we REALLY need to go" He swung open my car door that opened up in the air. He jumped over into his side and stared up our little space ship.

"Really Edward" I sighed, observing the lights, dials and overwhelming technology the vehicle housed. "The farthest thing from inconspicuous"

"We aren't going for stealth" He reassured as we bolted down and out the drive way. "Speed, darling, we need to get away from here as soon as possible" I sat there quiet for a few minuets, trying to focus on the purr of Edwards little toy. We were flying at a speed of 160 on the empty highway. It had to have been about five in the morning.

"Where are we going" I finally blurted out.

"Seattle for now"

"What are we going--"

"Get Alice on the phone, I don't think she's home yet" He cut me off tossing me his cell. I fidgeted with the many buttons before finding the one that took my to contacts to call Alice.

"Edward!" Alice answered the phone screaming.

"Alice?" I chirped.

"Oh, Bella, sweety" She talked must softer now. "How are you, okay I hope, are you hurt?"

"Um, no. Edward is…" I paused trying to get a good look at his arm. He didn't turn to me but kept his eyes fixed on the road." But I think he's fine"

"Where are you?" she asked

"Don't tell her" Edward whispered.

"I'm.. uh… I'm not sure." I answered, having no idea what else to say. "What's going on at home"

"Hell Bella." She answered. "I haven't gone home yet. Emmet just called me and told me what was happening and you're not going to believe what is going to happen." My mouth dropped, and I sat there very quiet, waiting for her to continue. "Dalton is still alive" She assured me. "And Carlisle is being threatened to piece the bastard back together." Edward reached out and swiftly tugged the phone away from me.

"Alice, it's me" Edward's smooth voice was just music to my ears. No matter how many times I heard him speak, the soft noise that escaped his lips was beautiful. I heard Alice's booming angry voice echo through the small car. Edward took Alice's scolding with grace and then continued to work out a plan to meet up. When they hung up Edward explain she would be meeting up in Seattle and we would have to return to the house and fight.

"I want you to stay in Seattle" Edward began. "Vanessa made it clear that she plans to destroy you personally."

"she wouldn't" I assured him.

"Bella, you constantly underestimate people. Or should I say overestimate. These vampires you lived with are not good creatures. They were nomads before they found you. They lived off of only people!"

"I don't think so" I childishly denied.

"Bella, you are not safe. Neither am I." Edward alerted me. I brought my knees up to my chest. The pants I had on were dirty, the knees were scuffed and torn. As I examined my dirty jean, Edward placed his hand on my knee. "I will make this okay. I'm going to make you safe. I love you" For the first time he looked over at me with sparkling eyes and I felt safe. It took me a while to realize we were stopped.

A soft smile spread across Edward's face as he stared intently and deeply into my eyes.

**Ookay well I've reached a point in this story when I realize! WHAT THE HECK! Where am I going with this!? So I may continue it but right now I'm switching over to my newest story call In an Instant. I think it's better than this one and I know where I'm going with this one. Check out my new one though! If you have any ideas for this one let me know!**


End file.
